The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 39
Victoria's P.O.V It was dusk when we took off. I leaned against the back of my seat, watching the orange sky slowly turning blue as the sun sank into the earth. I heard Apollo got poisoned, so Artemis probably took his job. Poor girl. Slowly, my drowsy eyes went shut, sending me to sleep. When I opened my eyes, I saw nothing but thick mist. I couldn’t even see the ground I was standing on, not even my feet. “Hello?” My voice echoed inside the mist-filled area, with no reply. I carefully walked forward, trying to search for any signs of life, but found absolutely nothing. A huge wind blew the mist out of nowhere, revealing a blurred figure, gagged and tied with thick, silver-streaked ropes onto the ground he was lying on. Around him were exceptionally tall rocks that looked like ruins, surrounding the figure in a circle. I was in Stonehenge. Slowly, I approached the figure. He somehow seemed familiar, but I didn’t remember where I have seen him before. The out of thin air, a woman with long, flowing black hair and extremely pale face, and eyes as dark as the night sky appeared, her long sleeveless black dress draping to her legs. Thin swirls of black-colored mist floated around her as she walked towards the man. She sat on the grass-covered ground and examined the man closely. Then next to her appeared a familiar boy with choppy dark hair and cold face, his tall, slender body covered with a long-sleeved black turtleneck and black trousers. “My lady.” He bowed. “Ah.” She coldly said, her eyes still drawn to the man. “They are on their way. Soon, we will have the Hades girl.” He smirked. “Very well then, you may leave.” She arrogantly replied, her voice booming with power. A black portal formed behind the boy. He was about to step into it when the woman stopped him, looking around carefully. “I sense someone watching us. Awake, you puny mortal.” She hissed, pointing at me. Slowly, the image melted into darkness, and I jumped myself awake. Thank the gods for that seatbelt. I looked around. It was night, and the others were still snoring in their seats. Suddenly, the owl made a small “woo hoo”, and the girls jumped themselves awake. Then soon, it went to its landing position and dived towards the earth, sending a rush of wind towards us. I started screaming and frantically trying to hold on to my seat. Soon, we violently landed on the ground, dust flying everywhere as the owl stopped. We got up from our seats, coughing. Slowly, the dust faded away, revealing the circle of stones. It was exactly like the one in my dream. Then I realized who the man was. Charlie’s dad. We rushed towards him, but I immediately sensed danger. I stopped them all immediately. “Dude.” Zarana rolled her eyes. “I sense a trap.” I frowned. Then suddenly, from the ground around the man rose around 20 snake women, their bodies covered with shiny green scales. Now what? Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page